


can i be your man

by lisainthesky



Series: sweet to taste [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism - freeform, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisainthesky/pseuds/lisainthesky
Summary: They weren’t exclusive, and they were always careful, and the sex wasn’t always kinky. But it was always good, and they had fun together. Eight months was a long time. They’d met each other’s friends, developed inside jokes, texted a lot. They had moved from casual hook ups to friends-with-benefits, and then sometime in there, Steve had caught feelings, and he hadn’t realized it until he went more than two weeks without seeing Bucky or kissing him, and by then it was way too late.Steve shows up at Bucky's new apartment unannounced to talk about feelings and get dicked down





	can i be your man

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in january, apparently, and here we are, 5 months and 5k of smut later

The woman coming out of the corner store gave Steve a slightly disturbed look. Steve couldn’t blame her, really, seeing as she had passed him pacing the same ten-foot strip of sidewalk on her way into the store twenty minutes earlier. He tried to smile and nod when they made eye contact. She looked away quickly and sped up.

Technically, he _had_ gone around the block before she left the store. But also he only did that for fear of being seen outside Bucky’s apartment building, looking like exactly the kind of crazy person that woman thought he was. So it was probably fair.

It was crazy to just show up unannounced, especially when they weren’t really - anything. Sure, they had fucked around, a _lot_ , but it had also been almost a month since they had seen each other.

It wasn’t that they didn’t both have their reasons. Bucky had gotten a new job and a new apartment, and then Steve had gone to Miami with Sam and Nat and Sharon for a week, and between one thing and another, they had only texted a few times in the last several weeks. Steve had helped Bucky move in, just before going his vacation, but with everyone else helping out and the work being done, there hadn’t exactly been any alone time.

He had asked Sharon about it in Miami. She had firmly but un-subtly informed Sam and Nat one day that the two of them needed to occupy themselves while she bought a surprise for Natasha with Steve’s help. It had turned out that the surprise was some very nice lingerie, which was fine except that it made Steve think of Bucky. A lot of things made Steve think of Bucky, unfortunately.

“Do you stop casually sleeping with someone if you get feelings for them?” Steve had asked her, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Sharon gave him a very unimpressed look over the rack. “Look, we both know you’re talking about Bucky--”

“I could be talking about the guy I hooked up with before we came here!” Steve protested, scowling at her. Admittedly, he had come away from that hookup vaguely disappointed and realized afterward it was because he was unconsciously comparing the guy to Bucky the whole time, but Sharon didn’t have to know that.

“--so you can stop acting cagey and just admit you like him,” Sharon continued as if he hadn’t even spoken. “It’s pretty much obvious to anyone with eyes. Or ears.”

Steve wilted. “Do I talk about him that much?”

“Only on days ending in Y,” Sharon said, smiling. “Steve, you have two options: stop texting him and calling him and sleeping with him, or buy that pair of panties you’ve been looking at and go to his place when we get home and tell him you want to be more than fuckbuddies, and then fuck.”

“What do the panties have to do with telling him how I feel?”

“It never hurts to feel good about how you look when you do shit like that,” she said with a shrug.

Steve was trying really hard not to be the guy who got clingy and desperate, calling his casual hook up every day. That was the opposite of casual. The problem was that in the eight or so months that he and Bucky had been sleeping together, the sex had started to get less casual. That was largely due to Bucky’s job at a sex shop and his great employee discount, but they had started to explore things together, kinks and fantasies, to the point that they’d even sat down and had a talk about boundaries and safe words a few months ago.

They weren’t exclusive, and they were always careful, and the sex wasn’t always kinky. But it was always good, and they had fun together. Eight months was a long time. They’d met each other’s friends, developed inside jokes, texted a lot. They had moved from casual hook ups to friends-with-benefits, and then sometime in there, Steve had caught feelings, and he hadn’t realized it until he went more than two weeks without seeing Bucky or kissing him, and by then it was way too late.

So that was how Steve had ended up outside Bucky’s apartment, new panties on under his jeans, shivering in the crisp fall air. He had seen on Bucky’s Snapchat story about an hour before that he was grocery shopping with his old roommate, Dum Dum, and made a very abrupt decision to just go over there, unannounced. He’d spent the entire train ride going over and over what he was going to say in his head, until he had started to think too much about what Bucky might say to reject him.

Crazy.

He was already here, he reasoned. There was no sense in just going home. He definitely had to get off this sidewalk before someone called the police, and before his nose turned blue from windchill. He could just tell Bucky that he...that he wanted to help christen the new bedroom. Yeah. Perfect.

Steve took a deep breath and forced himself up the steps, punching in the apartment number. The little box beeped a few times, dialed, and only rang once before the door buzzed open. Steve frowned, but opened it and headed up the stairs.

Bucky’s apartment was on the third floor, and by the time Steve reached it, his door was already cracked open, someone standing just inside it. Like they were expecting him?

He tapped on the frame when he reached the door. It opened fully to reveal Dum Dum. Just beyond him, Steve could see a few of their other friends, could hear laughter and video games.

“Steve,” Dum-dum said, blinking. “Hi!”

“Uh, hey, Dum-dum,” Steve said. Oh no. There were people over. He should go now. He took half a step backward, ready to make an excuse, but Dum-dum spoke again, smiling at Steve now.

“Bucky didn’t say you were coming over. I thought you were the pizza guy!” He laughed, then turned and called over his shoulder before Steve could stop him. “Hey, Bucky! Steve’s here!”

The noise in the living room died down, and then the video game sound paused. Bucky appeared at the end of the short hallway, a questioning look on his face.

“Steve?” He said, coming to the door. Dum-dum glanced between the two of them, then disappeared back into the living room. A moment later, the video game unpaused, and the guys started to talk again slowly.

“Hi,” Steve said. He took another half step back. “I--sorry. I didn’t realize you had people over. I just--I’ll go.”

“Hey, no.” Bucky stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He wrapped a hand around Steve’s wrist and pulled him back around. “It’s good to see you,” he said. “Been a little while.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, resisting the urge to step fully into Bucky’s space but not pulling his hand back.

“How was Miami?”

“Good,” Steve said. “It was...good.”

Bucky nodded slowly, watching Steve. “Do you want to come in? We’re just hanging out, playing some games.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “No, I don’t want to intrude.”

Bucky tilted his head. “You came all the way over here but you don’t want to come in?”

“No! I mean--yes, but--no, I just. Um.” Steve sputtered. He swallowed once and tried to collect himself. “It’s not _all the way._ It’s only like a twenty minute train ride.”

Bucky’s face slowly spread into a grin, and he tugged on Steve’s wrist, pulling him close and then spinning them. He pressed Steve against the door, hands moving to Steve’s waist.

“Did you miss me?” He asked, voice low, intimate, mouth inches from Steve’s.

Steve let out a shaky breath. “Yeah.” His mouth was dry. “I missed you. I got you a surprise. Thought we could christen the new bedroom.”

Bucky gave a surprised little laugh. “Oh, honey,” he said. “A housewarming gift. That’s so sweet.”

He closed the distance between them before Steve could respond, pressing his lips to Steve’s in a rough kiss. Steve instantly relaxed against him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky swept his tongue along Steve’s lips and Steve opened his mouth for him, sighing as Bucky’s tongue pressed to his.

Bucky's hands sent sparks skittering up Steve's spine, even through his jacket and shirt. He arched his back against the door, trying to get closer, and Bucky pushed his thigh in between Steve’s. He bit at Steve's lower lip and Steve whined.

He was twining his fingers into Bucky's hair, newly short around the sides for his new job, when he remembered what he had come for. He tipped his head back to speak, shuddering when Bucky moved down to bite at his neck. Steve didn't want to stop, but he had to actually talk to Bucky before he got too distracted.

“Bucky,” he gasped. “Buck, wait.”

Bucky hummed into Steve's throat. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asked without pulling away.

“Bucky--" Steve gasped as Bucky nipped the skin on his neck. He pulled on Bucky's hair and leaned back, away from the pleasure. “Bucky, hang on.”

Bucky finally leaned back to look at him. He didn't take his hands off Steve's waist, but he was listening, his brow furrowed.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Steve said quickly, then reconsidered. “I mean. I think. Probably. I just…” he bit his lip, looking down. “I wanted to talk to you about. Us.”

His heart was pounding in his chest, stomach twisting up. All of the words he had so carefully selected on the trip over were gone, his brain nothing but white noise. He wanted to run but he was stuck, literally, pinned between Bucky and the door (previously such a nice position to be in) and the conversation begun. He took a deep breath, smoothing his hands over Bucky’s shoulders.

“I, uh, I like you,” he started, and winced. “I mean, obviously. We’re--well, yeah.” What was he saying? “I mean I really like you. Like, more than I did. Or well, more than I thought?” If he could just melt into the door, that would be great. “I really like you, Bucky, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same but I--I like you and I want more out of this than just friends with benefits, because you’re funny and you’re sweet and I really like you, and could you please say something now so I can stop saying that?”

A bemused smile had grown on Bucky's face through the whole speech.

“Steve,” he said. “Are you saying you _like like_ me?”

His voice was gently teasing, but not mocking. Sweet. Steve groaned, letting his head fall back against the door.

 _“Bucky,"_ he said reproachfully.

Bucky started to laugh quietly. “Steve, do you have a crush on me?” he asked. “Are you passing me a note that says ‘check yes or no?’”

“Not anymore, I’ve changed my mind.” Steve pouted, but he was holding back a smile, too. It was impossible not to when Bucky seemed so...happy. Steve tried to push him off, but Bucky just moved in closer again, planting a short kiss on Steve’s mouth.

“Well, I’m checking the ‘yes’ box,” he said against Steve’s lips. “Very enthusiastically. The paper has ripped under my pencil.”

Steve laughed finally, relief and exasperation and joy all mixed.

“You’re an asshole,” he complained, fingers tightening on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Mm,” Bucky agreed, his lips brushing over Steve’s. “But you _like_ it.”

He kissed Steve again before he could retort. They were both smiling broadly so it was a clash of teeth at first, sweet and silly. Steve laughed, breathy, but then Bucky angled his head just right again, and their lips slotted together. His hands slid up to Steve’s waist slowly, and Steve pulled him closer, relaxing into him again.

A door down the hall opened before things could get too heated. Steve pulled away at the sound, not that he could go far. Bucky pressed one more kiss to his lips, then leaned back the tiniest bit to look.

It was Mr. and Mrs. Chavez, Bucky’s neighbors from across the hall and down. Steve had met them and their granddaughter, America, when he helped Bucky move in. They were very sweet, bringing over flowers and a plate of flan as a housewarming gift. They'd even let Steve practice his Spanish with them while America laughed at his accent. Steve liked them, but he felt his cheeks getting warm at being caught like this anyway. Bucky just smiled at them, not even pulling away from Steve.

 _“Hola, Señor, Señora,”_ he said. Steve mumbled his own _hola_ and smiled awkwardly before trying to hide.

Neither of them even blinked, just smiled and greeted Steve and Bucky in return and headed for the elevator. As they waited for it to come, Mrs. Chavez turned back and said something to Bucky in rapid Spanish. His hands tightened on Steve's hips, and Steve looked up to see him grinning. Bucky laughed a little and replied. Steve knew some Spanish, but not enough to understand their interaction, or what the little smile and wink Mrs. Chavez threw his way meant.

Steve waited until the elevator doors closed behind them to pinch Bucky's shoulder and ask, “What did she say?”

“She said they like you and that I should keep you around,” he said. He grinned at Steve, nudging their noses together. “And I told her not to worry, because you're mine.”

“Oh,” Steve breathed, heat pooling in his stomach.

“You like that?” Bucky asked. “You mine, sweet thing?”

“Yeah,” Steve said and yanked him in again, biting at his lips. Bucky kissed back, rough, pinning Steve’s hips harder against the door. Steve moaned, mouth opening. God, a couple kisses and rough hands and Steve melted for him, easy as anything. And Steve didn't even care, that was the worst of it. He couldn't have cared less if Bucky thought he was easy. A part of him wanted it.

Bucky pulled away with one last nip to Steve’s lip. Steve whined.

“Inside,” Bucky said, already reaching around Steve for the handle. “We’re going inside now.”

Steve nodded until the door opened and he heard Bucky’s friends in the living room again. He stopped as the door shut behind him, resisting Bucky’s hand pulling him in.

“Buck,” he hissed. “You have guests.”

“This is more important,” Bucky said. “They’ll understand.”

He grinned at Steve over his shoulder, tugging him down the hallway. It was impossible not to follow that smile, and the promise of sex, if Steve was being honest.

All of Bucky’s friends were gathered in the living room around the TV playing a racing game. Gabe and Morita had the controllers and they were cursing loudly at each other while Dum Dum threw a handful of chips at the screen and everyone laughed. Bucky didn’t even comment on the potato chips littering the floor and scattered between beer cans on the coffee table.

“We’ll be back,” he said, barely even slowing as they passed the couch.

That got everyone’s attention. There was a moment of silence, and then someone wolf whistled and set the rest of them off laughing and shouting. Gabe paused the game.

“Come on, Barnes, we’re right here,” Monty groaned.

Bucky leaned over and picked up the remote off the end table.

“That’s nice,” he said, turning the volume up. “I don’t care.”

He smiled brightly at Monty, dropped the remote in his lap, and dragged Steve into his bedroom. A chorus of catcalls followed them out.

“ _Bucky,_ ” Steve groaned, reproachful. He didn’t get much further as Bucky shut the door and pushed Steve against it again, cutting him off.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled between kisses. “They’re fine. I want you.”

Steve laughed, gasping and blushing. “You’re a menace.”

Bucky just hummed, then pulled back, resting his forehead against Steve’s. “We don’t have to,” he said. “If you don’t want to. With them there and all.”

Steve barely thought for a moment. Was it weird to have sex with Bucky’s friends in the next room? Maybe. Definitely rude. The real question was if Steve cared.

Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss, opening his mouth and spreading his legs. Bucky moaned, immediately pushing closer and pushing his tongue into Steve’s mouth.

Steve did not care. Not even a little.

He didn’t want to stop, but he also hadn’t come here to get off grinding on Bucky against the door like horny teenagers. He pushed Bucky back after a few minutes, gasping out, “Put some music on for me?”

 _“Steve,”_ Bucky said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Am I getting a strip-tease today? Is that my housewarming gift?”

Steve hummed noncommittally and leaned down to take his socks and shoes off. Bucky went to his dresser and fiddled with the bluetooth speaker there and his phone. After a minute, “Pour It Up” started to grind out, and Bucky turned it up enough that the speaker rattled a little with the bass. He turned and gave Steve a cheeky grin. Steve rolled his eyes and ignored the fact that he was blushing to his toes.

“Sit,” he said, pointing to the bed, and Bucky went.

“Gonna let me touch you?” he asked as Steve started to move with the beat.

“Maybe a little."

Steve teased the hem of his shirt up slowly, still moving, just out of reach. It could have felt completely ridiculous, because Steve wasn’t the best dancer by any means, but he could find a beat and stick with it, and Bucky’s eyes were dark, fixed on Steve so intensely there was no question of whether he was into it. That got Steve into it, too, being watched like that, intense and hungry. So the rest of it didn’t really matter, he figured as he finally lifted the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

Next was the hard part, moving and taking off his pants at the same time, while trying to keep the panties a surprise as long as possible. Steve bit his lip, trailing his hands to the waist of his jeans, then stepped in as he popped button, so his hips were right in Bucky’s face, Bucky’s breath ghosting over the fine hairs leading into Steve’s waistband. Steve teased the skin there, toyed with his zipper for a moment, then turned and lowered himself to Bucky’s lap as he unzipped.

Bucky hummed, his breath hot on Steve’s neck. Predictably, his hands went straight for Steve’s chest. Steve let him, breathing deeply as he continued to grind back against him, riding the bulge in Bucky’s jeans in time with the music. Bucky’s lips trailed over Steve’s shoulder while he thumbed Steve’s nipples, maddeningly gentle. Steve shivered, whined a little. God, he was supposed to be the one in control, teasing, and yet…

Steve reached up, dragging one of Bucky’s hands down his chest to the gap in his pants. Bucky took the hint, reaching for Steve’s cock.

He froze for a moment when his hand found the lace covering Steve’s cock, and then he groaned. Steve grinned and tipped his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder, still grinding on him.

“Baby,” Bucky said. “Oh, god, baby can I see? Lemme see ‘em, sweetheart, c’mon.” He started to push at Steve’s jeans.

Steve laughed, thrilled, and stood up, facing Bucky while he pushed the jeans off. Bucky groaned again, but before he could say anything, Steve turned slowly, showing off the back.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Bucky said. “I am the luckiest fucker on the planet.”

The panties were lace in the front, but almost completely backless except for several straps that criss-crossed across Steve’s ass and a doubled lace waistband. The higher straps had ridden down under his jeans, and Bucky reached out, adjusting them back over Steve’s hips where they were supposed to be.

“Jesus wept,” Bucky said, staring. “Think I’m gonna cry, Steve, fuck.”

Steve turned back to face him and straddled his lap.

“You don’t like them?” he looked at Bucky through his lashes, coy.

Bucky’s hands slid from his shoulders to the dip in his back, settling hot and possessive over his ass.

“Christ, shut up,” he growled, and kissed Steve again.

Steve brought his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and moaned. His skin was tingling, heat coiling in his stomach, and he was grinding their cocks together, heedless of the music now, just seeking friction and closeness. Bucky traced his fingers along the straps across Steve’s ass, the skin-to-skin contact there a counterpoint to the lace slipping over Steve’s cock.

Bucky leaned to the side, one arm still wrapped tightly around Steve’s waist. The other was digging around, and after a bit he sat back up, triumphant. Steve didn’t even let him talk, just pulled him back into a kiss, desperate and overheated. As expected, Bucky was fumbling behind Steve’s back, kissing back sloppily, and a moment later there were slick fingers at Steve’s hole, one pressing in slowly. Steve moaned, arching and pushing his ass back against it.

“Did you miss me, baby?” Bucky’s voice was a low growl. Steve’s breath stuttered, came out a low whine. “You miss having me fill up your greedy little hole? It’s been a while, you must have been dying, baby. I’m surprised you didn’t open yourself up first, come over here with a plug in you so I could just slide right in.”

He added another thick finger, and Steve’s hands clenched in Bucky’s shirt, even as he pushed against them, still wanting more. Steve shivered, reminded that Bucky was still fully clothed under him, fingering him open and talking like that, his other hand groping at Steve’s chest. He was right, Steve had missed Bucky like this, but he hadn’t exactly been waiting around for it either.

“I--I didn’t-- _oh.”_ Bucky spread his fingers, cutting Steve off. He tried again. “In Miami…”

Bucky hummed, sucking on the hinge of Steve’s jaw, his stubble scraping the sensitive skin on Steve’s throat.

“Couldn’t wait?” He said hotly into Steve’s ear. “Did you have to get some in Miami? Let some pretty beach bum fuck you, open you up and give it to you hard?”

Steve nodded, choking on the pleasure from Bucky opening him up and the filth he was spewing. Bucky added a third finger and Steve couldn’t stop the _ah-ah_ as he arched into it, high pitched and needy.

“Poor baby,” Bucky continued, his voice dipping into a croon. “It wasn’t the same was it? He wasn’t as big as me, didn’t hold you down like I do? Is that why you came over here in the middle of the day practically gagging for it? Such a little slut; you’re not gonna be happy till you get properly filled up, are you?”

Steve kept nodding weakly, head tossed back, fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers. He was desperate for it, moments away from begging Bucky to just get his cock in him already. It was always like this when Bucky ran his mouth. Too much, too hot, too good, Steve helpless to do anything but agree and beg for more.

“Ruined you for other guys, didn’t I?” Bucky said. “Your ass is all mine now, hm?”

“Buck,” Steve gasped, shuddering and clenching on his fingers. “Bucky, come on, I’m gonna--god--”

He broke off into a moan when Bucky pressed all three fingers against his prostate, deliberate and firm.

“Tell me, sweet thing,” Bucky rumbled, pumping his fingers against that spot. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” Steve stuttered. His voice was shaky, high-pitched, and not a single word was a lie. “I’m all yours, I want it, Bucky-- _please_ , fuck me, come on.”

“There it is,” Bucky said. “So pretty when you get all desperate.”

Bucky pulled his fingers out and wrapped them under Steve’s thighs, standing up enough to turn and dump steve onto the bed. He leaned over, kneeling between Steve's thighs for another kiss. Steve tried to pull him closer, to rut up against him, but Bucky pulled away. Steve whined.

“Just a second,” Bucky said. “Turn over for me, show off that pretty hole like those panties are meant for.”

He stood up and stripped quickly while Steve flipped onto his stomach and crawled up to the pillows, uncoordinated. He was a bit hazy, shaky and hot with arousal, and he lowered his chest to the bed, spread his knees, made himself pretty while Bucky pulled a condom out of the still open nightstand. He ripped it open and rolled it on, stroking himself and groaning when he looked at Steve again.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re gorgeous,” Bucky said. He climbed up behind Steve, ran his hands up his legs, over his ass, then spread Steve hole open and dipped his thumb in. Steve keened. “I know, sugar, I’m sorry. I just had to look at you, can you blame me?”

Steve’s stomach swooped as Bucky just looked at him, his aching hole, pushed up and presented for him. “Please,” he gasped into his arms, squirming.

Bucky finally stopped teasing, pulling his thumb out and shuffling closer. He pushed in slow, steady, his cock finally filling that aching, needy spot in Steve. Steve moaned into the pillows. Bucky was right, Steve was ruined for other guys; it was only two days since he’d gotten fucked in some guy’s beach house in Miami and yet he needed Bucky like air. Steve managed to get his elbows under him and push back, desperate to get Bucky in him deeper, before Bucky’s hands clamped on his hips, holding him still.

“Lemme look, gorgeous,” he said. His voice was strained. “Just--you look so pretty getting stretched open, and your pretty panties, honey, oh god…”

Bucky trailed off as he bottomed out. Steve panted, held there, clenching around the thick length filling him up, not moving.

“Listen to you,” Bucky said. He pulled out an inch and then rocked back in, slow, making sure Steve felt it. “Just getting into you and you’re already loud.”

Steve bit his lip, trying to stifle his own needy noises, but then a hand slid into his hair. Bucky leaned over him, still thrusting steadily into Steve.

“No, gorgeous, no, don’t worry, I want to hear it,” Bucky said. He tugged on Steve’s hair then, pulling his whole body into an arch against Bucky’s chest. It sent a shock of pleasure through Steve, left his neck exposed and his mouth dropped open on another ragged moan.

“I love hearing you. I love how loud you get. Anyone could hear you, huh, and you don’t even care, you just need it.”

He tightened his hands in Steve’s hair and on his hip, pulled him a little closer, an edge of pain creeping into the pleasure. Steve gasped, spine bowed and skin tingling.

“I bet you like it,” Bucky muttered. Steve was sweating where they were pressed together, his shoulders, thighs, between their calves and the back of his knees, and the low growl of Bucky’s voice only made him hotter.

“You like the idea that the neighbors know you're in here, getting filled up and fucked hard. You want them to hear you beg for it, how good you are for me?”

Steve shuddered, exposed and unable to deny the way the words stoked the arousal in his stomach. Bucky was speeding up, every thrust deliciously hard, his hand going from Steve’s hip to the bed next to it. The change in angle reduced Steve to short, high _ah-ah-ah’s_ , had him clutching the sheets as his thighs shook and he clenched around Bucky.

It was perfect, Bucky muttering dirty praise into his ear, the pleasure-pain from his hand in Steve’s hair and the arch of Steve’s back, and Steve was lighting up under him, pushing closer and closer to orgasm as Bucky pounded into him, hard and thick and so good.

“Give it up, my pretty baby, come on, I wanna feel you come on my cock,” Bucky was saying, and then he reached under Steve and pushed his hand tight against Steve’s cock, rubbing firmly with his palm. It was - different, thrilling, having his hands rubbing like that instead of wrapped around, made Steve feel dirty, somehow, with the lace of the panties rubbing his cock until Steve was shouting, his mind going fuzzy and blank and good as he came. He clutched up around Bucky, hot and tight and shaking with it, moaning long and low. Bucky kept stroking him, kept moving, then hauled him upright, wedging Steve down on his cock.

Steve cried out again when it drove Bucky somehow deeper, drawing his orgasm out. He clawed at Bucky’s arm around his waist, gasping in and in as Bucky thrust hard into him once, twice more, wringing the pleasure out of him, before he finally stilled, groaning into Steve’s neck, holding him tight and close and full. Steve was sure he could feel Bucky jerking in him, and the little part of his brain that was still online but drunk on pleasure wished there was no condom between them, wished he could feel Bucky’s come marking him up. The thought made him shiver and clench around Bucky again, who moaned back, setting his teeth into Steve’s shoulder and rocking into him a little. Steve whined.

Bucky finally leaned them down, slowly, first on their front then rolling to the side and spooning Steve, all without pulling out. Every movement jostled him inside Steve, but he was softening up, and Steve like having him there, holding him inside, full and warm while Bucky stroked over his arms and hair. Steve sighed, content to lay there and bask in afterglow.

“You good, honey?” Bucky asked, and indeterminate amount of time later.

Steve took stock for a moment. He wasn't fully under, just a little floaty, content. He nodded and Bucky pulled away - he wasn’t really in Steve anymore, soft but still pressed against his hole, the condom and lube getting tacky and cold between them - and got up. He tossed the condom and turned off the music, bringing his phone back and curling around Steve again. Steve cuddled into him, sleepy and warm.

Bucky thumbed through his phone, laughing quietly. Steve hummed a question.

“The pizza showed up right after we came in here,” Bucky said. “And the guys took it to a bar down the street. They said we can have some if, quote, ‘we feel like being polite and getting out of bed.’”

Steve half-groaned, half-laughed, hiding his face in Bucky’s arm. Bucky kissed his ear, then looked up when he got another text.

“Nevermind, they ate all the pizza.” He snorted. “Gabe says we can still get a beer with them.”

“Generous."

Bucky chuckled, tossing the phone onto the pillow, and rolled Steve over gently and leaned over him. He kissed Steve, long and slow and deep, nibbling at his lips.

“What do you say?” he asked when he finally pulled back, a little short of breath. Steve blinked up at him, definitely floating again.

“Want to go have a beer? Let me show off my beautiful new boyfriend?” he grinned down at Steve, rubbing their noses together. Steve’s cheeks warmed up, and he pulled Bucky in for another kiss.

“Fine,” he said when they separated again. “But you’re buying.” He pushed Bucky off and rolled away, grimacing when he was reminded of his damp panties.

“And I’m going commando,” he added, standing up to strip them off.

Behind him, Bucky groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this nonsense, hope u enjoyed, here's my [tumblr](http://lisa-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/), we can talk about how much of a slut steve is xo


End file.
